Sarah vs the Last Nerve
by Alice Hermione
Summary: Sarah is at home on bed rest and the baby is pressing on one of her nerves. Bored out of her mind and not in a good mood, Chuck comes home and tries to help.


This came to me out of no where and I wrote in less than 2 hours. I promise I am still writing my other story and more stories just when you are working two jobs life gets in the way. I want to thank my tester and my editor, both named Steph weirdly enough. Morgan and Lil Steven are happy. :)

This story I dedicate to my mom. I apologize getting on your last nerve when you were pregnant with me. Still thanks for taking me to that Bruce concert.

I do not own Chuck.

* * *

Sarah was sitting in the living room. She had her hand stretched over her ever-growing belly, and she hated it. No, she didn't hate the fact that she was pregnant. If anything, she loved the idea of it. The fact that she was carrying Chuck's child made everything beyond amazing. What she hated was that due to many years of being a spy and being beat up too much, the doctor put her on bed rest.

That's right. A doctor put the legendary CIA agent, the once-giant-blonde-she-male, Graham's wild-card enforcer — Agent Sarah Walker — on bed rest. And she couldn't be more pissed about it.

She was bored out of her mind and being locked inside while her husband was off at work didn't make her feel any better. She had flipped through every channel on their giant-screen TV, and none of her books seemed to appeal to her. She had finished all of the paperwork she snuck out of the office before Chuck pushed her out. She looked over at the DVD shelf next to the TV, and thought maybe she could start watching one of Chuck's many TV shows when the pain happened again.

"Oh, you are your father's daughter," she said out loud. She leaned over to pick up the iPad Chuck bought her, which she'd placed on the coffee table. No new emails — that was to be expected. When she was put on bed rest, Chuck freaked out and made sure she didn't need to do anything. She loved him, but sometimes wanted to strangle him. He took bed rest literally, and she knew that when he came home and saw her sitting on the couch he would freak out. She poked around and found the game she'd downloaded, despite Chuck calling it a non-gamer game. She didn't care. She loved it.

As she was finishing her fifth level, another pain shot through her. Just as it did, the door opened, revealing her husband.

"Sarah!" She looked up at Chuck with a slight glare and he noticed the pained look on her face.

"Your daughter is getting on my last nerve" she said as he rushed over to her.

"Sarah," he took the iPad from her. "You shouldn't be out here." She looked up at him.

"And where should I be?" she asked, slightly irritated.

"In bed." He stood in front of her. "Sarah, it is called bed rest for a reason." She stomped her feet at him.

"Chuck, the bedroom is boring," she said, flinging her hands at him.

"And you are out here playing on your iPad." He pointed to it. "With not even that great of a game."

"Chuck!" He laughed at Sarah as she exaggerated his name. He shook his head at her and laughed.

"Don't laugh at me." She glared up at him. "You're the one who did this to me," she said, pointing to her stomach. "And your daughter is doing _this _to me." She pointed to her back.

"My daughter?" He raised his eyebrows and smirked. "Yes, I think you mentioned that already."

"She is being as bad as you were with not staying in the car!" she said, "so I know she is yours." Sarah paused and raised her eyebrows with the next question. "Besides, who else's would she be?"

"Oh, I don't know." Chuck's voice took on a teasing tone. "Morgan's?"

"Oh, Casey would kill me!"

"Ummm ... Maybe Casey's?" he said with a smile.

"I would kill him."

"What about, oh..." He looked up like he was deep in thought. "Jeff?" Then there was a moment of silence.

"I would be OK with that." She looked up at him.

"Sarah!" His mouth dropped in surprise. "Jeff? Really?" When she didn't say anything, he asked, "Seriously?"

"What? Jeff would be a great father!" She broke into a huge smile. "I'm just kidding, Chuck!" He shook his head as he sat down next to her. "But if you would have said Lester, well..." she looked over at him.

"No, I would never mention Lester," he said with a shake of his hand. "Anyway, if it were Lester's kid, I bet it would be triplets."

"Triplets?" She leaned her head back and groaned. "Three? Oh, Chuck, don't say things like that! Three! I can barely handle one right now!" And at that moment, it was like their daughter knew she was the topic of discussion, and pressed on her mother's nerve again. Sarah winced in pain as Chuck looked on, concerned.

"She's pressing on that nerve again, isn't she?" he asked softly. She turned to look at him.

"She's coming soon, right?" Sarah said, just as softly. "Because I'm not sure how much more I can take of this."

"Take much more of what, exactly?" Chuck asked. Sarah just looked at him and he understood. The pressing of the nerves, the sitting at home, the bed rest and most of all, the waiting. He looked at her. "Hold on just a minute." He knelt on the floor in front of her.

"Chuck?" He leaned forward. "Chuck, not this again." He did this from time to time. Sometimes it drove her crazy, other times she thought it was beyond sweet.

"Hey, sweetie," Chuck said to his wife's stomach. "Mommy would really like it if you stopped pressing in that one spot. You are stepping on a nerve." He paused. "Literally. Now, I know you are mad and frustrated because you just want out. Trust me, I know how that feels." Sarah laughed. "But in just a little bit — just a little bit longer — you'll be out. You'll be out with us and we can't wait to meet you. So be nice to Mommy for the rest of your stay. We both love you." He looked up at his wife. "Did she stop?"

"You're too sweet." Sarah reached up and ran a hand through Chuck's hair. He leaned forward and kissed her stomach.

"Thank you, little one." He stood up and sat down on the couch next to Sarah. She leaned into him and he wrapped an arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulder as he kissed the top of her head.

"You know," she started, "we need to decide on a name for her."

"A name? That would be a good idea." He paused for a moment before continuing with this train of thought. "Oh! I know. Hermione!"

"No," she shook her head.

"How about Leia?"

"Chuck! Not this again," she groaned into his chest.

"Or how about River?" Her head snapped back and she looked at him. "Kaylee! Or what do you think about Katniss?" His smile got even bigger.

"Chuck, you are such a nerd," she said.

"We could go with Fred. She would be sure to be smart with any of those names."

"Chuck!" Sarah laughed.

"Or how about Rose?" This made Sarah pause.

"Like from Titanic?" she asked.

"No," he looked at her like she had grown a second head. "From Doctor Who." She groaned again. "Or what about Wendy! She could fly with Peter Pan! Or how about..." Sarah reached over, grabbed a pillow and smacked him with it. Chuck laughed.

"Hey now, Sarah! I'm trying to help!"

"More like get on my last nerve." She laughed back at him and leaned in to give him a kiss. They pulled away and smiled at each other. Chuck smirked at Sarah.

**"**Well, like you said — like father, like daughter."


End file.
